


Art for Expereince comes from Bad Judgement (Eureka)

by elyssblair, sexycazzy



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nathan can no longer deny someone is trying to kill him, he agrees to let his business partner, and ex-wife, Allie hire him a bodyguard. After a getting to close to a witness he was supposed to protect got Jack shot and nearly killed, he’d left the Marshal service and started his own personal security firm. Allie warned Jack her partner was ‘difficult to deal with’ but he figured one genius scientist would be easy. He really was not prepared for Nathan Stark.</p>
<p><b>Link to fic master post:</b> on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1439335">A03</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Expereince comes from Bad Judgement (Eureka)




End file.
